Saga: Todo lo imaginario Libro 1: Instituto inimaginablemente extraño
by AmeliaLyzKH
Summary: El instituto Doxars es tranquilo y muy apacible donde los alumnos son normales llevando sus vidas normales, pero una alumna nueva con su comportamiento delirante causa confusión allá a donde vá haciendo cosas delirantes.Hasta que un día con estupidas excusas reune a un grupo de alumnos para vivir junto a ella aventuras que ninguno de ellos espera y solo esta niña,conoce.Y en Watpad


No estoy muerta aun lo siento por no actualizar pero estuve castigada y cuando me quitaron el castigo pasó tanto tiempo desde la ultimavez que toque un ordenador que me perdí para compensar hasta que saque el cap 4 de EBO si esque sale prque a este paso TT-TT en fin porfa plis pongo saga porque me gustaría hacer mas de uno \TT^TT/ o, y porfavor imaginaos esta hitoria como si fuera un anime o un manga sin dibujos o si no la historia parecera muuuuuuuy rara bexos a todous.

PD: laas categorias solo estan ahí porque son "lugares" que ellos visitaran.

* * *

El Prólogo: Una entrada rápida *P.d.V de Daniel

* * *

Era lunes, otra vez, y la idea de ir al instituto me entusiasmaba tanto como jugar con barbies, mientras tarareaba lo ultimo de algún músico de voz aguda que parece maricón por el que todas las niñas *(estúpidas) gritarian esa semana, así que con paso lento me dirigí allí, esa cárcel de cemento y hormigón, construida para torturar a los chavales hasta la mayoría de edad.

Mi vida era normalita: levantarse (aunque quiera seguir en la cama), instituto (aburrido), casa (comer y demás), deberes (estaba obligado), videojuegos (eso no), estudiar (no me quedaba de otra o colleja) y me iba a la cama (a seguir jugando) hasta ahí todo normal, pero eso cambio hace un mes, a finales de septiembre los profes empezaban a meter caña a base de muchos ejercicios y trabajos. Algunos niños seguían faltando a clase intentando prolongar el verano o mejor dicho las vacaciones todo lo que podían hasta el segundo trimestre si se esforzaban lo suficiente (vagos de mier*a), los chavales teñidos ya empezaban a necesitar un repaso, porque casi todos estaban de colorines desde antes de septiembre para que desde el primer día (los que venían) fueran o siguieran de "guays" por la vida (creidos) con probablemente nuevos piercing en lugares cada vez mas... Interesantes (que asco tener que estar viendo todos los dieas esto), diciendo que sus padres les dejaban y que eso era lo que se llevaba en ese momento (idiotas), mientras los compañeros celosos pensando porque sus padres (a mi ver que tienen un mínimo de conciencia) no les dejaban hacer lo mismo y si se podrían hacer uno sin permiso en fin... A lo que iba, el clavado 1 de octubre llego lo que desde ese día traería (por lo menos para mi o a lo que a mi respecta) un pequeño caos al instituto: una "nueva", eso no era demasiado raro, después de todo el curso aun estaba empezando y por esas fechas había gente que todavía no había traído los libros así que que algún pobre (si, ya) alumno se enchufara un mes mas tarde no era para tanto, todos creerán por esto que soy un exagerado pero lo que hacía esa niña era de locos hasta decir basta.

Las clases ya llevaban diez aburridísimos minutos dando los verbos (otra vez), cuando, de repente, se oye un portazo me giro para mirar desinteresado hacia allí escuchando inmediatamenteun berrido demasiado alto para mi gusto de una voz aguda, definitivamente femenina a todo lo que debería y más dar unos buenos pulmones decir: -¡SIENTO LA TARDANNNNNNNNNNNNNZAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grita con muchas ganas (o eso creo, porque no veas si puede hacerlo mas alto) a una niña apunto de petar los cristales, entrando a toda mecha echando humillo levantando polvo a la clase (lo que me dio a entender o que el suelo que había pisado estava lleno de suciedad o ella entro demasiado rapido).

Sorprendido la vi, respiraba entrecortadamente de manera muy exagerada y profunda, (yo la miraba con un tic nervioso en el ojo) como si estuviese a punto de vomitar el corazón y todo lo demás que tuviera dentro (si es que tenia algo aparte de pulmones porque madre mía). Su pelo muy voluminoso de un esponjo y desordenado rizado era blanco e inmaculado que iba por donde quería (Despeluchada perdida ¿Es que no se peina o que? Mi tic estaba llendo en aumento), su piel blanca y sus ojos de un azul claro eran brillantes incluso parecía que tenia chispas doradas (¿Sera mi imaginación?), daba a entender a kilómetros que era albina, era delgada de complexión fina parecía que se iba a romper si le dabas muy fuerte (ira ilógico el chillido que pego siendo tan bajita no media mas de 1'50), su cara estaba ligeramente redondeada signo de (evidentemente aun) niñez. Estaba firme, tiesa como una tabla al lado de la mesa del profesor de francés, este con los ojo abiertos como platos del susto, se había pegado al filo contrario de la mesa (yo por dentro me estaba partiendo la caja de la risa) lo mas lejos de la misteriosa niña que miraba también con los ojos abiertos (como si fuera una vaca de caricaturas) y una gran sonrisa (escalofriantemente grande) a los conmocionados alumnos (yo no lo estaba por su puesto cof cof), no habia pasado ni un minuto cuando giro su cabeza hacia a mi y me miro fijamente esta vez con los párpados y las cejas blancas (esta vez) en sus sitio (ahora se veia un poco siniertra y mas desquiciada si se podia).

En ese momento tuve un horrible presentimiento un escalofrío intenso el mas fuerte de mi vida. Ooooo si... Se aproximaban días negros pero que muy negros, y exasperantes porque desde ese momento el instituto cambio de manera radical, adiós a mi paz.

* * *

*: Barias Anitaciones

*P.d.V.: Punto de Vista

*( ): Cosas que verdaderamente piensa o querria decir ese personoje pero no dice o diria en voz alta ¿O tal vez si?

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado si es asi segure publicando y sino... puede que lo haga igualmente ;D siento las faltas de ortografía porque de seguro se me habrán escapado algunas.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee despidoooooooooooooooooooooo n.n

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau

El siguiente (probablemente se titule) capitulo seria...

Prologo II: WTF P.d.V. * Mónica


End file.
